My Chaos, My Soul, My Love
by Neko Talon
Summary: Raven has an unknown power to have children. The organoids feel a strong power and want him. Van finds Raven, hurt badly from rape. He takes care of Raven, but finds an unkown emotion. RV


Raven: I think they hate us.  
  
Eve: Who?  
  
Raven: Who else, the readers!! And everybody who read 'Why We Cry' by 'Chibi', they sent me an e-mail and have a major writers block and can't get on. I will take charge with the fic, I will send out the chapter soon.  
  
Eve: They also got the Christmas virus in there computer, really bad news.  
  
Raven: You nearly got us that virus, you dope!!  
  
Eve: Well it looked pretty, and I didn't know.  
  
Raven: Baka.....Almost killed my computer.  
  
Eve: Don't hurt me!!!!!  
  
Raven: O.o......We don't own anything.  
  
Eve: Poor us ::Sighs::  
  
Raven: Yeah......Poor us.  
  
Eve: This fic will have yaoi, lemons later, actually may have a lemon/rape scene ::Still thinking about it::, very naughty language, organoids are going to be daddys, as well as Van!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Confused? Ha, me too!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Raven never knew that he had such power to with hold a baby, much less one from an organoid. Being force to have a baby, Raven is found unconscious but none other then.....:Drum Role::.........Van!!!! He now has to help Raven, with this slight problem.  
  
*********  
Chapter 1  
*********  
  
A black cloak teen trudged into the desert. He wipes the sweat coming down his face, landing on the sand. 'Damn weather!!' He thought. A dark colored organoid followed him, watching the teens every move. It roared, but he ignored its call. "Now is not the time Shadow!!" He yelled out, not bothering to turn around.  
  
Shadow walked faster and caught up with him, and roared again. He turned towards the organoid, who was running towards an oasis. 'Thank god!!!!!!!!' He thought and followed the organoid.  
  
He sat down by the water and started to sip some of it. He then splashed some of it on his face, making him cool down more. "Aw this feels so good." He yelled out, then dunked his head into the water and lifted it back up.  
  
Shadow roared again. He nudged the boy in the back. It growled and laid down. He looked at Shadow, then started to take off his clothes. He jumped into the water, feeling cold water around his body. The organoid watched him, an intense gaze on him.  
  
"We should stay here over night then leave tomorrow, before the sun rises up." He said, laying back into the water. Shadow growled, then closed its eyes. "Don't tell me your going to sleep already?"  
  
Shadow made a low growl, and faced away from him. "Shadow? Whats wrong?" He knew something was wrong with the organoid. "Shadow, are you Ok?"  
  
He got out of the spring and put the cloak back on. He then walked over to the organoid and rested his hand on it. "Shadow, are you hurt?" It didn't move.  
  
It continued not to move, which made him upset. 'Shadow' He thought. 'I hope he's Ok.' He looked at the dark night sky, seeing stars everywhere. He laid down by Shadow, and closed his eyes.  
  
Later, much later, he felt something over him. He opened one of his eyes, to see Shadow above him. "Shadow!!" He got up and hugged Shadow. "Are you Ok?" The organoid growled, and got off of him.  
  
He gasped as its compartment opened, wires starting to come out. He stared, watching the wires move around. The wires then grabbed him, surrounding him. A large wire came out, bigger and thicker then the other ones. He looked at it, feeling a shiver go through him. "Shadow, what are you doing?" He felt the tear of his clothes. He started to struggle, feeling very scared. "Stop it, what are you doing?!" The large wire went behind him, twirling around his legs then stopping behind him. "No!!!!!" He felt it go through a hole in his pants and stop somewhere, a place he didn't want it to be. "NO!!!!!!!!!!" He felt the wire push into him, making him bite his lip from screaming out. "Stop it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled out.  
  
He screamed as it started to move. He felt tears start to slide down his face, landing on the sand. He couldn't form any words, nothing. His eyes burned from crying as he felt the pain continue. 'Why, Shadow? Why?'  
  
Soon it was over, leaving him with much pain below. The wires let him go, going back into the metal thing. He closed his eyes, not wanting to face his friend. "Why?" He choked out, but Shadow flew off, leaving him.  
  
*****  
  
Van sighed, he yawned as he looked out the window, Zeke by his side. He gasped when he saw a black figure heading towards the base. Zeke got up, glaring. Soon the black organoid stopped in front of Van and Zeke.  
  
Van looked around, not finding Raven anywhere. "Is Shadows here, then Raven has to be somewhere."  
  
Shadow growled, talking to Zeke. Zeke nodded and the two started to run off. He gasped, and tried to follow them, but they were too fast. He went back to the base and borrowed a truck, then started to head off in the same direction the two organoids went in.  
  
*****  
  
The two organoids stopped in front of the scared teen. He looked at them, then started to back away. He now knew where Shadow went, and was scared more. They both had crimson looking eyes, not all like the normal ones the use to have, before all this. "Don't do this." The started to walk towards him. "Then why me?!" They growled and both their compartments opened. He watched wide eyed as the wires came out and covered him again. Then the thick wire came out, and pushed into him.  
  
He screamed, still recovering from Shadow. This time he looked at them, and didn't close his eyes. He watched as they glowed and then it all died down. He felt it leave him, making him fall to the ground.  
  
At the time, none other then Van, runs towards him. He watched the whole thing, not believing it. He glared at the two retreating organoids. He turned his attention to the boy on the ground, who was currently crying. "Don't worry, it'll be Ok." He helped the other boy turn over.  
  
He stared wide eyed, the teen looked so broken up. "Why did they do this?" Whispered the younger teen.  
  
"I don't know, Raven."  
  
**************  
End of Chapter  
**************  
  
Raven: ::Gasp:: Poor Raven!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eve: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven: ::Starts to Cry:: Its all your falt Eve!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eve: ::Starts to cry also:: I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven: E-mail and reviews make us happy!!!!  
  
Eve: Which is kind of hard cause your never happy. 


End file.
